Sorceress
by Hannah Marcy
Summary: Finn meets the Light Princess, a human-like guardian who rules over Light Palace. Crack.


_Adventure Time_  
_Sorceress  
_

* * *

Adventure Time  
© Pendleton Ward

* * *

"_Eviaresith, eviaregima_."

"Finn, stop doing that," Jake said, a bit annoyed.

"Come on, man, there has to be a way to hypnotize you," Finn whined.

"I told you. Dogs can't be hypnotized. We're special. We have _fur_," the elder dog said, showing off his fur-covered body.

"Shushers, Jake, nothing is impossible," Finn replied, his eyes glowing with hope.

Jake sighed. "Guess I can't stop you."

The human regained his composure. Casting another hypnotizing spell, the floor started to shake. "Jake, it's working, Jake!"

"Uh, Finn, it's just an earthquake," Jake said, obviously not hypnotized. Trying to keep balance, the dog stretched out of the Tree Fort. "Come on, Finn, I think it's coming from the Candy Kingdom."

"Hmmp," the boy said, disappointed by his failure. Climbing onto his dog's back, they made their way to Princess Bubblegum's domain.

* * *

"Finn, Jake, your timing is always so impeccable," the princess praised them.

"I don't know what that means, but thank you, PB!" Finn smiled widely.

Princess Bubblegum nodded slightly. "As you may have noticed, there has been a large amount of earthquakes lately."

Jake said, "Nah, only one."

Silence.

"The earthquakes are due to the Shadow Sorceress' power. She has been trying to engulf all of Ooo in darkness ever since the Mushroom War began. Her power is being countered by the Light Guardians. The only remaining Light Guardian is the Light Princess, but she is too young to counter the Shadow Sorceress' power," the princess explained. Walking up to the window, she pointed at a distant glass-like fort. "That is the Light Palace. Finn, Jake, you are our only hope."

The two heroes looked at each other. "Princess, we'll help you any way we can!"

Filled with hope, Princess Bubblegum pulled out two goggles from a drawer. "Wear these goggles, I heard it will be bright in the kingdom."

Jake took the goggles from the princess' hands. "Stylish," the dog said, putting them on and giving the other to Finn.

"Well, there's no time to waste. Goodbye, Finn. Goodbye, Jake," the princess bade them. Nodding her head approvingly, she gestured the two out of her tower.

* * *

The girl had white-blonde hair with dyed-blue ends. She wore a large white sweater with long sleeves that reached to her feet and blue shorts. She had simple sneakers on, and she seemed to be loitering around the entrance of the Light Palace.

"Hey, little girl, can you tell us how to get in the Light Palace?" Finn asked politely. At first glance, Finn thought she was a human. But after his experience with Susan Strong, he didn't really expect that a girl loitering around the Light Palace would be a person like him.

She was shy. "Um, why do you want to go to the Light Palace?"

Jake said, "We want to speak with the Light Princess."

The girl giggled, "Why didn't you just say so?" The girl spun around, and in a flash, the ends of her hair turned white and grew longer. Her sweater turned into a tube-like shirt with sleeves and gold trimmings. Her short, which was previously blue, turned pure white. She was the Light Princess.

"Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob," Finn panicked. "I can't see, I can't see!"

"Oh dear," the princess said, and turned back into the shy girl she used to be. "I'm sorry, I still don't know how to use my powers. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Princess," the human said, his eyes a bit dilated.

The girl moved towards Finn. "Call me Hannah," she smiled. She was only an inch away from Finn's face. Finn blushed.

"Woah, woah, slow down, kid," Jake interrupted, pushing Finn away. "How old are you, Hannah?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm 13, for your information," she said, a bit annoyed, "I can take care of myself. I have powers-"

"But you don't know how to control them," Jake said. He wasn't usually this commanding around princesses.

The girl was obviously hurt. "Princess, Jake didn't mean it. That's why we came to see you, to give you some, uh, power tips!" Finn explained.

"Power tips?" Hannah's face lit up. "Thank you, hero," the girl said, hugging Finn tightly. Finn's face turned bright red, and Jake just smiled.

* * *

Hannah giggled, "Finn, Jake, are you ready?"

The two heroes put on their goggles, and shouted simultaneously, "Ready!"

Another great flash and Hannah transformed to her princess-side. "Finn, do your eyes still hurt when you look at me?"

Finn was afraid to take his hands off of his goggles. He was afraid to be temporary blinded once more. The boy felt a gentle hand touch his, and pulled his left hand down. Hannah was beautiful. She was bright, like the sun. She could blind boys with just one look. She was perfect.

Looking into Finn's eyes, Hannah blushed. "Well, Finn?"

"Oh, um, uh, no, not anymore," Finn turned red.

She giggled. "I'm ready for my _power tips_, o, Light Master," she joked, "What am I going to learn first? Power control? Battle combat? Or what?"

"I prefer battle combat," Jake interrupted.

"Y-Yeah, battle combat sounds good," Finn agreed.

Hannah said, "Let's do this."

* * *

_To Be Continued_

Yes, I added myself in there. I'm the Light Sorceress, and Finn falls in love with me. But will it end in a happy ending? That's a secret, haha. Sorry if it's a bit crappy and short, I didn't have enough time to make it pitch-perfect.

Wait for part two. In a breezy -


End file.
